An Unstoppable Love
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid and Chloe have finally admitted their feelings for each other. Now they must navigate a relationship around J.J.'s resentment and the misgivings of others. Sequel to "An Invisible Friendship."
1. Chapter 1

Reid and Chloe have finally admitted their feelings for each other. Now they must navigate a relationship around J.J.'s resentment and the misgivings of others. Sequel to "An Invisible Friendship."

Hi. I'm back. I'm flipping things around. I don't have this one mapped out mentally as well as the first story so I don't know how frequent the updates will be.

An Unstoppable Love

"You're smiley today," Garcia said to Reid as they took the elevator up. "Especially since we got called on a case on the weekend after a wedding."

"I have lots to be happy about," he said. He'd call Wright after the debriefing to tell her he couldn't swing by.

"Care to elaborate?" Garcia asked.

"I will," he said. "But not now."

"I will hold you to it Boy Wonder," she said.

On his way up to the conference room, his phone rang. It was Amy. He wondered why she would be calling him and decided to answer it.

"Hi Spencer," she said with an edge. "This J.J. woman shot Chloe in stomach and I stopped her from shooting her in the head with an arrow to the neck."

Reid felt rooted to the ground. He didn't know how to respond.

"How is Chloe?" he gasped out.

"I did my best, but she's going directly into surgery. J.J. is being sent to the hospital too with the neck wound I gave her, which is minor and bandaged on site. I think she's in shock as she keeps muttering unintelligible things. They'll check her out too, in handcuffs."

"Amy, I'm sorry," he said desperately. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Don't apologize for your crazy coworker, and you better be here for Chloe."

"I will. Is Aria okay?"

"I hid her in a closet while I hunted your coworker. I then called Darla and she's with her."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

He hung up and saw Prentiss watching him.

"Let's talk in your office," he said.

Prentiss looked to Tara passing by.

"Tell Garcia to start without me. I'll be there in a minute."

They walked in her office.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"It started during our last case. Jennifer played truth or dare with the unsub and she claimed she loved me. When I pressed her at the wedding, she refused to give me a clear answer as to whether it was a lie. I then realized she was never going to give me a clear answer and that our futures would be intertwined yet never together. There was a woman who I'd ignored for years, yet she never gave up on me. She always cared and I wanted her in my life. Her name is Chloe Wright. I talked to her and then in the morning I told J.J. about Chloe. Chloe's friend just called to say that J.J. shot Chloe in the stomach. J.J. was hit with an arrow from her friend, though nonlethally."

"Okay," Prentiss said. "Go be at Chloe's side."

"I'm sorry to leave you short-handed," he said.

"We'll manage, go."

"Thanks, Emily."

"I want to hear more about Chloe when we get back," she said.

"Count on it."

…

Amy was wearing a set of scrubs. Her short blond hair was sweaty and pulled back.

"The advantages of working where you bring your injured friend to," she said.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Abdominal wounds can be pretty ugly," she said. "Chloe got lucky. She'll be on a restricted diet for a while as her stomach heals. She's through the worst of it though."

"Is she awake?"

"She'll be out of it for another couple hours. You can ask about J.J. now."

"How is she?"

"It was a superficial wound to the neck. When I heard the gun shot, I grabbed Aria's little archery set and aimed at her. I am glad I managed to stop her from shooting Chloe again."

"I believe you did the right thing by shooting her, Amy."

"Good."

"You said she sounded unintelligible," he said. "Do you know what that is about?"

"She kept saying random words. Your name was mentioned a lot. She said, 'Spence needs me' repeatedly. They're having her go for scans right now."

"I'm going to be with Chloe," he said.

"I'm going to take an Uber home for a few hours. I break it to Aria that her mommy got hurt in an accident."

"Amy, thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me over the last sixteen years."

"Thank you for coming to your senses and finally picking Chloe. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt again in any way or I won't be using a junior archery kit when I come for you."

"There I thought Darla was the one to worry about it."

"We each have our own set of skills we are not afraid to use if another hair on Chloe's head gets hurt."

"I understand," he said. "Thank you."

Amy left and Reid went to search for a nurse's station.

…

Wright looked surprisingly peaceful. The expression on her face was calm, almost like she was getting a restful sleep. He tucked away a wisp of hair behind her ear. Her red hair was so bright, it almost looked like fire next to the sheets. She was a picture of serenity.

Reid settled in and watched her sleep. His mind drifted to what was going on with J.J., but Wright was his priority.

"Spencer," she said softly.

"I'm here," he said grasping her hand.

"Aria?"

"Safe with Darla," he said.

She closed her eyes.

"Don't go."

"I'll be here for you Chloe," he said. "I promise."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Chloe."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I understand people I have strong feelings about J.J., I don't want to see them in guest reviews unless there is some amount of criticism in them.

Random thought: I have watched CM for several years, never a single nightmare. Riverdale, a show based off Archie comics, gives me nightmares. Just an observation.

Chapter Two:

Reid woke to a start early in the morning. Darla appeared with Aria. The six-year-old was tall for her age and shared her mother's bright red hair. She was wearing a princess shirt with a pink skirt. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" she asked Darla.

"She's going to be fine," Darla said assuredly. "She has a big boo boo on her belly that is going to take time to heal."

Darla was dressed for work in scrubs with her light brown hair in a bun.

Wright began to wake.

"Hey girly girl," she said.

"Hi Mommy," she said. "Does your boo boo hurt?"

"A little," she said. "But seeing you makes me feel better."

"Can kiss it to make it feel better like you do mine?" Aria asked.

"That's a skill only mommies know," she said. "One day, when you're a mommy you'll learn it."

Aria turned her attention to Reid.

"Hi Spencer," she said. "Are you here to be with mommy?"

"I'm here for you too Aria," he said. "I know I haven't visited often lately, but I plan on being around a lot more from now on."

"Is that because of mommy's boo boo?"

"No," he said. "It's because I want to be with you guys more. I went to a bad place a couple years ago and haven't felt like myself since then. I'm feeling better now and I'm ready to be part of your life again."

"Why'd you end up in a bad place?" she asked.

"Because bad things happen sometimes and we can't stop them, like your mommy's boo boo."

"Okay," she said. "I've missed you Spencer. You made funny animal noises and did cool magic tricks."

"I've missed you too, Aria," he said. "Can I hug you?"

She nodded and stepped forward.

Reid felt tears forming as he hugged her. He had missed her.

"How about a hug for mommy?" Wright said.

Aria went to Wright side and carefully hugged her.

"You're my best girl," Wright said into her ear. "The best."

"How long do you have stay here?"

"A few more days," she said.

"Let's get you to school, kid," Darla said.

"I'm off to kindergarten," she happily told Spencer.

"Wow, you'll be in high school before you know it!"

"Some, day," she said. "I want to go college to be a veterinarian!"

"Cool!" he said.

"She wants to deliver puppies," Wright said.

"Can we please have one, mommy?"

"Our apartment complex doesn't allow dogs. I have told you that many times."

She turned to Reid.

"Does your apartment allow doggies?"

"Yes," he said.

"Then can we live with Spencer so we can have a doggy?"

Wright looked at Reid and laughed. He smiled in return.

"Mommy's tired," she said. "We'll discuss it again later."

"We better," she said.

"Time for school, kiddo," Darla said.

She hugged Wright again.

"Bye mommy," she said.

"Bye girly girl," Wright said. "Have fun at school."

"I will," she said and walked over to Darla.

"Thanks, Dar," she said.

"No problem, Chloe," she said.

Wright reached for Reid's hand.

"She's beautiful," Reid said.

"Thank you," she said. "And dog-crazed since her friend Iris got one."

"I never had a pet," he said. "It might be fun."

She laughed. "Spencer, we may have known each other for over fifteen years, but we really haven't gotten to know each other on intimate level."

"I plan on changing that as quickly as possible," he said and kissed her on the lips.

"I can't wait to get out of here," she said.

"Nobody likes hospitals," he said.

"Why don't you go home for a bit?" she said. "Change, shower, and shave."

"Sure," he said getting up.

"You can see J.J. if you'd like."

"I'm not sure I want to see her," he said.

"She's the mother of your godchildren," she said. "I know you still care about her and I'm okay with that."

"You are amazing, you know that?" he said and kissed her again.

"I cannot wait to get of this hospital," she said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Wright said.

Reid walked out to look for a nurse's station.

…

J.J.'s wrists were in padded restraints. She was still sleeping. He looked in but did not disturb her.

On his way out of the hospital, he saw Will staring sitting alone in the lobby. He and Reid looked at each other uncertainly. Then Will began to cry. Reid stepped forward and Will sobbed into his arms.

"She has a brain tumor," Will said. "A frontal meningioma. We're hoping it's benign, but nothing's guaranteed. They say that might explain the personality change."

"That can explain things," he said.

"So, who is that woman she shot?" he asked.

Reid guided him to another set of chairs in a corner.

"Let's start from the beginning: Will, J.J. was forced to play truth or dare with an unsub. She claimed was in love with me. I pressed for the real truth at the wedding and she couldn't give me a definitive answer. The woman she shot is a friend of mine named Chloe Wright, I've known for sixteen years. I decided that night to ask if she'd consider an intimate relationship with me. She said yes and that is what I told J.J."

Will sat back.

"Do you love Jennifer?" he asked.

"No," he said.

"Is it because she turned you down?"

"No," he said. "I've loved Chloe for a long time. J.J. only forced me to realize what has always been in front of me that I've been blind to."

"You sound like you love Chloe," he said.

"Thank you," Reid said.

"That tumor made her do it," he said. "The tumor caused it all."

"I agree," Reid said and patted him on the back.

"Go get a better cup of coffee," Will said.

"Thanks," he said and got up.

"J.J. isn't a bad person, you know?"

"I know, Will," he said and walked to entrance.

He saw Amy on his way to his car.

"I know about the tumor," she said.

"Frontal meningiomas causes what looks like depression, not homicidal tendencies," he said. "The case history of homicides related to tumors is thin at best."

"Any defense attorney worth their salt will try to use it though," she said.

"I know," he said.

"You should rest," she said.

"I will," he said.

Reid walked to his car thinking only about Wright. He was determined to make J.J. secondary to Wright in every way imaginable.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Three:

While at home, Reid picked up a few books on profiling for Wright. It would be a nice distraction for her. He hoped she liked them.

On his way out, Garcia called him.

"What is going on?" she asked, sounding frantic. "Why didn't you tell me J.J. was in the hospital."

"I've been busy, Garcia," he said.

"With your girlfriend," she said in an edgy tone.

"What did Prentiss say about my absence yesterday?"

"She was cagey about why you and J.J. wouldn't be on the case," she said. "She wouldn't go into details and I was busy with the case until today."

"Garcia, J.J. shot my girlfriend in a jealous rage after I told her I had reconnected with a friend of mine after the wedding."

"But I got ahold of Will, he said she has a brain tumor. The brain tumor made her do it!"

"That won't hold up in court," he said.

"But it's the truth!" Garcia practically shouted into his ear. "Whose side are you on?"

"Chloe's," he said.

"J.J. could be dying and all you care about is some random friend you just got intimate with."

Reid started getting angry.

"There's a lot you don't know about Chloe," he said. "She's been my friend for sixteen years."

"Then why haven't you told us about her?" she asked.

"Because there are things, I want to keep private about my life. I bet there are things we don't know about you."

"Except when you hide things from us, you end up in trouble."

"Bye Garcia," he said and hung up.

He could understand why Garcia was so upset. J.J. had acted out of character and while many brain tumors were benign, there was the chance this one wasn't. He hoped Garcia would warm up to Wright eventually.

…

When Reid arrived at Wright's hospital room, a man in a sharp suit in his early fifties was in with her. He turned and smiled at him.

"I'm Blake Landon," he said.

"You're a DC district attorney," Reid said. "Are you filing charges against Jennifer Jareau?"

"Not yet," he said. "They've scheduled her for surgery tomorrow. We'll see what happens after that."

"What are you thinking about charging her with?"

"The detectives plan on speaking with you after they're done with Mrs. Jareau," he said. "We need to determine level of intent."

"She came to my apartment with her gun," Wright said quietly. "I think she came to kill me."

"Your thoughts Dr. Reid?" Landon said. "You know Jareau better than anyone."

"I think the tumor did affect her state of mind," he said carefully. "But I also think this was a crime of passion."

"I agree," Landon said. "I need to get back to the office. I should warn you though, the media might catch wind of this. My office is usually leak-free, but you never know."

Landon left them.

"Hey," he said. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm in a lot of pain," she said. "Thank goodness for painkillers."

"I brought you some profiling books," he said.

"Oh good," she said picking one up. "I may need some refresher courses."

"I'm here for you all day," he said.

"Something else on your mind?" she asked.

"How could you tell?"

"We've known each other a long time, remember?"

"Garcia called me," he said. "She's more worried about J.J. than you."

"I get it," she said. "I'm the homewrecker."

"But J.J. shot you," he said.

"But Garcia probably has it in her head that the tumor made her do everything."

"I don't believe that though, do you?"

"No," she said. "I think she needs to be punished in some form. But I'm just not well-versed in tumors forcing people to act out of character either."

"There really isn't much on the books," he said. "Tumors cause depression not murderous intent."

"Landon doesn't want to take this to trial," she said. "He willing to be lenient in light of the circumstances and keep me out of the spotlight."

"Good," he said.

"Dr. Reid?"

They turned to see a pair of detectives looking in. One was an older male and the other was a younger female.

"I'm Detective Carl Sherman and this is Detective Charlotte Jordan. We'd like a statement from you," Sherman said.

"Sure," Reid said.

Wright began to flip through the book.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"Let's go some place private," Sherman said.

They walked down the hall and into a private waiting room.

"Tell us about the last time you spoke with Mrs. Jareau before the shooting," Jordan said as they sat down.

"I spoke Mrs. Jareau, J.J. as she likes to be called at eleven forty-five a.m. on Sunday" he said. "We had already agreed earlier to skip our usual brunch as it was going to be a late night due to the wedding. I arrived at her house and asked that we speak in private. We entered her office and I told whatever feelings she had for me did not matter as I was in love with someone else. Her name was Chloe Wright and she was a friend of mine dating back sixteen years."

"How did she react?" Sherman asked.

"Very calmly," he said. "She said she was happy I had found someone and wished me the best of luck."

"So, you left on amicable terms?" Jordan said.

"I thought she took it extremely well," he said. "I thought we were both going to be happy apart."

"What happened next with you?" Sherman asked.

"I was on my way to pick up flowers for Chloe when my boss, Emily Prentiss called. There was a kidnapping case in Tampa that required our immediate attention. I turned around and drove to Quantico. Once I left the elevator, Chloe's friend Amy called to tell me about the shooting. I told Prentiss and left for the hospital."

"Have you spoken with Mrs. Jareau since the shooting?" Jordan asked.

"I looked in on her when she was sleeping earlier today, but I did not interact with her."

"That's all for now, Dr. Reid," Sherman said standing up. "We'll be in touch."

"Thank you," he said.

He walked out of the waiting room and saw a shock of blond hair rush out of Wright's room. He went into Wright's room.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Garcia's a pistol," Wright said with humor. "She definitely sees me as a homewrecker."

"I'm sorry she bothered you," he said. "I'll talk with her."

"Not now," she said. "There is something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"I went with Darla down to Mexico to look for clues on your case even after you told me not to. I found out that Lindsey had paid a guy to claim his truck was stolen. I got it on the record and Judge Ross joked she could still see the dust in my hair."

Reid was taken aback.

"I was mean to you," he said. "I told you not to do anything for me. Yet you still stuck your neck out for me?"

"The judge knew my reputation as a straight shooter and demanded an answer for why I really went to Mexico. For the first time, I verbalized the fact that I was in love with you to someone. She then agreed to get you out."

Reid picked up her hand.

"You are my angel and always have been."

He kissed it.

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because I went behind your back?"

"For all the right reasons. I trust you and love you completely Chloe Wright."

"I love you too," she said rubbing his hand. "I don't ever want to let you go again."

"You won't ever have to," he said.

Reid knew it might be a struggle for the team to get to know Wright, but all he truly cared about was making her happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Four:

"Uno," Reid said sheepishly.

"Spencer wins again!" Aria said.

"This isn't poker," Darla said. "How are you beating us at this game?"

"I'm a natural," he said with a shrug.

"When are you going to teach me poker Aunt Darla?" Aria asked.

"When mommy agrees to it," Wright said.

"One more hand and some one's going home with me for dinner," Amy said.

"Can't I eat dinner with mommy?"

"Hospital food is only intended for people spend lots of time in hospitals and you don't," she said.

"Beside you'll like Uncle Tom's lasagna better," Darla said.

"Okay," she said.

"Let's play," Wright said.

"Hi."

Everyone turned to see Emily Prentiss standing in the doorway.

"Hi Emily," Reid said. "This is Chloe, Darla, Amy, and Aria. Guys, this is my supervisor Emily Prentiss."

"What's a supervisor?" Aria asked.

"A person who tells you what to do," Darla said.

"Like a teacher?" Aria asked.

"Except instead of grades he gets money for what he does," Amy said.

"Spencer get's the best grades," Prentiss said.

"It was nice to meet you Emily. We'll play another round another time," Amy said.

"Okay," Aria said. "Bye mommy. Bye Spencer. Bye Aunt Darla. Bye Emily"

She gave Wright a quick hug and left with Amy.

"I am going to get back to work," Darla said picking up the cards. "It was nice meeting you Emily. I'll see you tomorrow Chloe."

"I'm not going anywhere," she said as Darla left.

Prentiss let out a short laugh.

"Do I know how to clear a room or what?"

"Oh, Darla and Amy are just squeamish around authority figures," Wright said. "Give them blood and guts over any person who signs paychecks or reads resumes."

"It seems like you have a good support network here," she said.

"Yes, Darla, Amy, and I have been together since before we could buy beer."

"It's nice that you have that bond," Prentiss said.

"Spencer, why don't you annoy Darla? Or this is a teaching hospital, so there are students you can tutor."

"You two alright together?" Reid asked.

"We'll be fine," Prentiss said.

"Okay," he said. "I'll be back in fifteen."

"Take your time," Wright said.

Reid headed for the elevators and ran into Darla.

"Hey, did that Prentiss woman's death get faked?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I have friends everywhere," she said as they walked to the elevators.

"Really?"

"My friend was in town for conference not long after the death faking and said it was the creepiest thing she ever did, and she specializes in trauma. Prentiss' name had to be listed in the morgue, and she had a name assigned to her where was kept on the cardiac floor, I think. The amount of paperwork needed to be done was also enormous."

"How do you know it was Emily?" he asked as they got off the elevator.

"Because she also mentioned a blond wig and passports being brought in," she said. "Not to mention death faking isn't as common as soap operas would lead you to believe."

"It nearly broke me when she died," he said. "I sought J.J. out for comfort. I didn't want to bother Chloe at the time."

"You were never a bother to Chloe," she said as they got in line for coffee. "That girl would go to the moon and back for you. As far Mexico so far."

"She told me about that," he said. "Did you have to beat anyone up?"

"Obscenities were exchanged, and backs were thrown against the wall. Not much else," she said. "It wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Okay," Reid said slowly.

"Next time I go to Mexico, Tijuana is my goal," she said. "See how well I can still hold my liquor."

"Ever think of settling down?" he asked as he add sugar to his.

"I'm thirty-seven, not dead. I don't think marriage is in the books for me."

"I don't know where this relationship with Chloe will lead," he said.

"How about a recovery in your apartment?" Darla asked.

"Why?"

"Because Chloe's carpets are stained where she got shot and bled out. We're not letting Aria back in the place. My mine is a studio, and Amy's only has one spare room."

"I only have one spare room also," he said.

"Just something to think about," Darla said. "I really should get back to work. Save one life, one sinus infection diagnosis at a time!"

"I'll see you later Darla," he said.

"Adios!" she said waving at him.

Reid took the elevator back up and saw Prentiss walking away. Reid gestured for the to sit in the waiting area.

"She is really sweet," Prentiss. "And head over heels in love with you."

"I love her too Emily," he said. "I can't believe I didn't see what was in front of me for so long."

"She said she loved you since you saw what was going to be the end of her law school career."

"I've loved her since then too," he said. "She is just so sweet and so determined to do everything right."

"She also understands you might have residual feelings for J.J. she won't hold it against you."

"Chloe certainly does get me," he said. "What are your thoughts on how Garcia is handling all this?"

"Unprofessional," she said. "I told her as much when she called trying to tell me how awful Chloe was, and I shut her down. J.J. may have the brain tumor, but Chloe was the one who was shot."

"Garcia is very emotional by nature," he said. "I didn't expect her to fully grasp everything."

"She could have done better though," she said. "I'm going to get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Take as much time off as you need."

"Thank you, Emily."

"Spencer, this is going to get harder before it gets easier. I want you to be happy because you finally found the girl of your dreams. Just expect the team to have a mixed reaction."

"I plan to Emily."

"Go back and see Chloe and gossip about me. I really like her Spencer."

"I needed to hear that from you Emily."

She gave him a quick hug.

"You deserve all the happiness in the world Spencer."


	5. Chapter 5

Short order of what I've been up to: Caring for my mother, running the local comic-con, and turning in my two weeks' notice to my job of eleven years. I'm slightly terrified.

Chapter Five:

It was now, or never. He needed to see her. The person who tried to kill his girlfriend. Reid needed to visit J.J.

She was looking at handmade cards. When he came in, she smiled.

"Hey Spence," she said.

"Hello Jennifer," he said.

Her smile fell.

"The tumor made me do it," she said. "Garcia brought in all sorts of research showing how personalities can change with a tumor."

"Jennifer," he said slowly. "When I was having migraines, I did research on how different illnesses affect the brain. Tumors do not create homicidal tendencies. This tumor may have put you in depressed state of mind, but it did not force you to pull the trigger."

Tears began to fall down her face.

"Why don't you believe I didn't intend to kill her?"

"What I believe Jennifer, is that when you found out about Chloe, it put you in a state of shock. The tumor lowered your tolerance for bad news. You became fixated on Chloe and decided you wanted her gone. You wanted to kill her, and nothing was going to stop you."

"How could you believe I could change like that?"

"I poisoned ten men as an act of revenge. We are all capable of tremendous good as well as evil when provoked. You thought I was in love with you even as you were unwilling to let go of Will."

"Who is this Chloe person?" she asked. "I remember her saying she's been helping you in the background. How?"

"When I asked you out for a date, I called her to ask what to shout during a football game. She helped me upgrade my wardrobe. Her friends, who were medical school students at the time, helped me detox without checking into a clinic. Her friends connected me to Maeve. Chloe went to Mexico and found additional evidence to present to the judge."

J.J. merely stared at him for a moment.

"Why haven't we heard of her before?"

"Because, there are things about me that I don't want others to know. I have always felt very protective of Chloe, even as she has proven capable of taking care of herself. She also has a daughter and as we faced people such as the replicator and Scratch, I feared anyone important in my life might get hurt."

"I love you Spencer," she said.

"Does Will know?" he asked.

"He thinks it's the tumor talking when I say that I am really in love with you."

"Jennifer, you can't have it both ways. The tumor is either affecting your judgement or it isn't. You can't claim being homicidal comes from the tumor while loving me doesn't. Everything is affected by the tumor."

"I love you Spencer," she said tearfully. "Why can't you love me back? Turn back the clock and I would have given you a clear answer. Then you would have never turned to Chloe and we'd be together."

"You're not thinking clearly," he said. "Jennifer, there will always be a place in my heart for you. But my priority from this point on will be Chloe Wright."

She grabbed a cup and threw it at him. The water spilled across his shirt as the cup bounced off his chest.

"Damn you Spencer Reid!" she shouted. "Damn you!"

Reid turned around and left before he agitated her more.

He couldn't help himself. Reid went back up to Wright's floor. She was peacefully sleeping. Taking his usual seat, he settled in to sleep by her side. One day he'd share a bed with her, and he couldn't wait until that day came.

…

"Spencer!" Wright screamed.

Reid woke up to a start to see J.J. standing over her with a scalpel.

"J.J. stop!" he said. "I love you."

"You do?" she said softly.

"I do," he said firmly.

"Prove it," she said with fury.

She did not lower the scalpel.

Reid stood up and kissed her. She stuck her tongue down his throat and stuffed his hand down her hospital gown. He winced and he gripped her breast.

He was finally allowed to come for air.

"Drop the scalpel," he said.

"Gladly," she said and plunged it towards Wright's abdomen.

Reid wrestled her to the ground. She jabbed him a couple times, but he didn't care as long it wasn't Wright.

Alarms began to go off. Guards emerged and pulled them apart.

"Are you okay?" Wright shouted.

"I'm fine," he said and suddenly he felt very weak. J.J. had hit a major artery his neck.

"Spencer!" Wright screamed as he passed out.

Author's Note:

Wasn't planning such a violent chapter. I promise a quicker turnaround.


	6. Chapter 6

I am a person of my word for once.

Chapter Six:

Reid woke up to Darla reading his chart.

"It doesn't seem fair that I've seen more of your body than Chloe has," she said.

"How is she?" he asked groggily.

"She had to be lightly sedated," she said. "The whole thing put her in hysterics. Not good for the healing process."

"Jennifer?" he asked.

"You really should sue the hospital," she said. "That guard was asleep and when he should have been patrolling and her husband sweet-talked the admins into taking the restraints off. Jareau was also sedated. She's going into surgery later this morning."

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Six a.m. Your friends have been circling the waiting room since five."

"Was Emily Prentiss among them?"

"Yes, and Garcia, and a guy who looks like that Morgan guy Chloe has mentioned."

Reid sighed. He was in lot of pain from the neck wound.

"You keep getting injured," she said. "Your chart is huge. Ever consider a career change?"

"It would have to be the right job," he said.

"The reason I was up when Chloe called to say you'd been stabbed was because I was chatting with a neurologist friend of mine in London. There is brand new research suggesting a tumor could cause a fugue state."

"Fugues can last for days," Reid said. "You think all this manic rage could be temporary?"

"She might not even remember what she did when she wakes."

"We'll see what happens after the surgery," he said.

Darla stared at him.

"What happened?" she asked seriously.

"She forced me to touch her chest as she stuck her tongue in my mouth," he said and grimaced. "I feel sick. This isn't the J.J. I know. How could she change so quickly?"

"We both know the science Spencer," she said. "But we also both know that of any organ, we know the least about is how the brain functions. I'm willing to consider other possibilities for what caused your friend to change. It's up to her neurologist ultimately."

"Thank you, Darla," he said. "I don't consider you Chloe's friend anymore. I consider you my friend."

"Even with my past?"

"Yes," he said.

Darla offered her hand.

"You've always been my friend Spencer. I'm glad we're on the same page now."

Reid shook it.

"People want to see you," she said. "You up for them?"

"Yes," he said let out a gasp.

"You're stronger than me for turning down narcotics. Especially during the anthrax exposure."

"How do you know about that?" he said.

Darla smiled.

"I know everything."

Darla left and Reid took an inventory of his injuries. Shallow wound to his shoulder, deeper one to the left side of his rib cage, a deep one the right side of his neck, and superficial wounds to his arms and a small cut on his chin.

"I'm so sorry Spencer!"

Garcia rushed forward with a flurry of balloons and stuffed animals.

"I never should have spoken to Chloe the way I did and dismissed your feelings for her. I am so sorry. I am a terrible friend!"

"It's okay Garcia," Reid said. "I know this is all a little shocking for you."

"I was still awful to you and Chloe."

"Nobody's perfect," he said. "I'm just glad you can see what I like about Chloe."

"Oh, she's darling," she said. "I'm happy you found someone."

"We all are," Morgan said. "How're you holding up kid?"

"I'm in some pain," he said and let out a gasp.

"You sure you don't want anything for it?"

"I'll manage."

Reid saw Prentiss in the background.

"What's going on with Jennifer?" he asked.

"She's being watched by an armed guard," she said. "I am really sorry this happened to you Spencer."

"I don't know what's going on, but I believe things will get better," he said.

"That's the spirit," Morgan said.

"The team is being put on stand-down since we're lacking three members."

"That makes sense," he said and suddenly let out a gasp.

Darla appeared.

"Spencer needs his rest," she said.

Garcia rapidly arranged the balloons, flowers, and stuffed animals around his bed.

She blew him a kiss.

"See you soon, Boy Wonder," she said.

Morgan waved at him.

"We need to talk sometime about this girl who stole your heart."

"We will," he said.

Morgan then followed Garcia.

Prentiss approached him.

"Somehow this feels like my fault."

"Perks of being the boss," he said.

"Jennifer is my friend," she said. "I should have seen this coming."

"But you didn't," he said. "No one did."

"I won't let anyone hurt you again," she said. "I promise."

"That's a nice thing to say Emily. But nothing is guaranteed."

"I'll try though."

"Thanks, Emily."

She tapped his bed lightly and left.

"You have quite a posse," Darla said and pulled out a syringe.

"What are you injecting me with?" he asked.

"A mild sedative to help you sleep as you heal. You need to rest."

"Okay," he said.

…

He woke up to see Chloe sitting in a wheelchair reading one of Rossi's books.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she said. "I'm preparing for any test you give me except essay. Essays were never my strong point."

"I don't think any test can be as hard as the one we're going through," he said.

"I love you Spencer," she said. "Anyone can threaten my life a million times and I will still always love you."

"I love you too Chloe," he said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said. "There is nothing like being in love with you even if it is in a hospital."

"You are special Chloe," he said.

"J.J. got out of surgery," she said. "They're still waiting on biopsy results, but they think it's benign."

Amy appeared. Reid could tell from the look on her face something was seriously wrong. Reid reached Chloe's hand.

"Aria is missing."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Seven:

Reid wasn't allowed to help with the investigation much with his injuries. Before J.J. came for Wright, she had stolen a smart phone from another patient's room. The search history had been cleared but Garcia was able to recover it. What she found scared her.

"She tapped into what was left of the silk road for serial killers," Garcia said. "She found a whole database of predators located in DC."

A man dressed as a police officer who identified himself as Officer Chris McManus came into the school and asked for Aria as Wright's health had taken a turn for the worse and she was needed at the hospital. The school secretary thought the badge looked valid and let him sign her out.

An amber alert was issued and a description of the man posing as a cop was also put out. Rossi ended his honeymoon to help with the investigation. There wasn't an FBI agent or detective in the DC area who wasn't looking for Aria.

"Dare I ask what you're doing?" Reid asked as Darla came in to check his vitals in the mid-afternoon.

"When you told me about Elle Greenaway, I decided to do some digging to find her. It wasn't as hard as you'd think. She involved with a group who robs mercenaries to break up human trafficking rings. She's in Thailand right now but has sent a few of her operatives from New York to DC."

"How are you involved?" he asked.

"I lend out my apartment as a safehouse from time to time. Not much else."

"Has Jennifer been interrogated?" he asked.

"As your doctor I shouldn't tell you anything to upset you, given your injuries."

"But as my friend?"

"My source in the room said she declared they'd never find her in time. This is payback for ruining her life."

Reid let out a gasp of pain.

"What did I do?"

"Beating yourself up does no one any good," she said. "No one could have predicted your friend would become a psycho."

Reid began to cry.

"This Maeve all over again," he said. "I couldn't save her and now I can't save Aria. Chloe will never forgive me."

Darla rubbed his arm.

"I think it's time I get my medical license suspended," she said in a deadly serious tone.

"Darla what are you going to do?"

"What's necessary," she said. "Don't try to stop me."

"Please don't kill her Jennifer."

"Her being dead won't do me any good," she said. "Making her wish she was could."

Darla left without saying another word. Reid considered calling someone to warn them that Darla was dangerous. But as an in another case, he decided it was best to let her do what was right morally, but perhaps not legally.

…

Reid had been sitting alone for two hours thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to Aria when Amy appeared.

"They have a lead on where Aria is," she said.

"How?" he asked.

"I'm not sure which drug Darla used to make Jareau feel like she was on fire, but after two doses she told detectives everything. Apparently, she had been paying attention to Garcia's hacking more than anyone noticed and remembered a website, predators used to seek out children on with a local contact."

"All from a smart phone?"

"The newest model."

"Is Darla being charged with anything?"

"J.J.'s neurologist is claiming he authorized it citing a ludicrous article. The admins are buying for now but warned Darla she is being watched from now on."

Reid didn't know what to say.

"You may think you're the only one with a group of people who look out for each other but you're wrong. We docs look stand together, especially when it comes to children."

"I don't know how I'll thank her," he said.

"Don't," she said. "Darla has always believed a good job needed no gratitude."

"How is Chloe?" he asked.

"Quiet," she said. "She doesn't talk unless asked."

"She'll never forgive me," he said.

"She only cares about getting her daughter back right now."

…

Reid couldn't concentrate on anything. Morgan had dropped to keep him company, but Reid wasn't in the mood to talk.

"You need to get out of that giant head of yours and tell me what's going on."

"Talking is pointless," he said. "Everything pointless. Aria needs to be found."

"She will be found, kid. Have a little faith."

"If this was Hank, you'd be ripping every inch of DC apart with your bare hands."

"I know," he said. "I can't imagine what Chloe is going through. Is the father involved at all?"

"The father died of a drug overdose in California before she was born."

"That is rough."

"She's better not knowing him. Chloe said he took advantage of her drunken state."

It was the truth as much as Morgan needed to know.

Then without warning, Aria walked in dressed in a hospital gown followed by Amy.

"Hi Spencer," she said brightly. "Aunt Amy said you got a bunch of bad boo boos falling down the stairs. I wanted to see how you were feeling."

"I'm better seeing you," he said as tears welled up. "How are you?"

"Officer Chris took me to a big building and made me play dress-up and took pictures. I was changing into a swimsuit when a bunch of other police people said that officer Chris was only pretending, and I needed to go to the hospital. Aunt Amy needed to make sure he didn't touch me where babies come from and other spots."

"Did he?" Reid asked and held his breath.

"He only watched as I changed, which felt weird, but he said it was okay because he was a police officer."

"Have you seen your mommy yet?"

"Yep, she said to tell you she loves you and wants to go to Paris with you and me. I want to go to Disney Land Paris because that is where Belle lives!"

For the first time in what felt like an eternity, Reid smiled.

"I will take you and your mother anywhere you want to go."


	8. Chapter 8

I am slightly tired after a long night of little sleep. I wanted to get this down though before I went to the movies with my sister (I have not heard a good thing about Aladdin, but oh well). Thanks for the support!

Chapter Eight:

"Three counts of attempted murder and kidnapping," Landon said as he visited Reid and Wright. "I am in no mood for leniency after Aria was kidnapped by a predator."

"I don't blame you Blake," Wright said.

"I also spoke with the DA. Take all the time off you want."

"Actually, I'm thinking of taking a year-long leave of absence," she said.

The table in Reid's hospital room was covered in travel books from around the world. Landon picked up one.

"You have to go the Guinness factory," he said. "You get a drink and some of the best views of Dublin from there."

"Aria and I will find something else to do at that time," Reid said with a smile.

"I'll try to get the trial wrapped up in a year then," he said. "I hear Fiona Duncan is representing her.

"I'll start praying now for you," Wright said.

"I didn't know she was such a terrible lawyer," Reid said.

"You don't until you've seen her in action," he said.

"Are you going to recommend she be remanded?" Wright asked.

"House arrest and her passports be surrendered," he said. "With clearance from her doctors, I am having her arraigned tomorrow."

"Good luck Blake," Wright said.

"Don't worry about me," he said. "Take care of Aria and have fun on your trip."

Wright smiled and looked to Reid.

"We intend to."

…

Reid met Prentiss in her office.

"Is this really what you want?" she asked looking at his resignation letter. "You can take a leave of absence."

"Everything will remind me of Jennifer," he said. "I need to get out of this environment."

"I respect your decision," she said. "I'll just miss your horribly."

"Thank you, Emily," he said.

"I hear you're taking a trip around the world for a year. I made a list of recommendations for places to visit."

"Thanks," he said. "I am teaching mom how to face-time and she is surprisingly adept at it."

"Probably more than you," she said with a smile.

"Maybe."

"The door is always open for you to come back."

"Thank you."

"Good luck Spencer and be well," she said and stood up.

Reid went around the desk and hugged her.

…

In the end, Reid didn't really care what the team thought. He didn't care if they picked a side, though he suspected most felt horrible over what he and Wright's family went through. Garcia showered them with gifts. Despite Reid's claims that he could bankroll the trip with his stock portfolio investments, Rossi insisted on paying.

It promised to be a fantastic adventure. Two days in Ireland where Wright would pay her respects to her ancestors and her dad's dream of visiting the Emerald Isle. Five day in the UK to take in all the sites and go to the Doctor Who experience in addition to places where his mother would have liked. Four days in France where Darla and Amy would meet up with them. Followed by more adventures throughout Europe, Africa, Asia, and Australia.

Their last stop before returning do DC would be Las Vegas. It was Wright's idea.

"I picked out a chapel," she said. "Just the right amount of glamor with some classic Vegas touches."

"Chloe," he said slowly as they shopped for luggage in a mall. "Are you suggesting marriage?"

"We're going to Alaska so you can pick out a diamond," she said with a smile.

"You want me to marry you after a year abroad?"

"If we don't kill each other at some point on the trip," she said. "What better test of a relationship than getting a six-year-old around India?"

"You are remarkable," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"For forcing you to marry me during a trip?" she asked.

"For believing in us," he said. "I don't know where this trip will take us emotionally, but I do believe we will end up at the altar."

He kissed her. There was some clapping and cheering in the mall.

They were finally going to get the happiness they deserved.

…

Reid wrote letters to J.J.'s sons. He explained that he loved them and would cherish them for the rest of his life. Their mother was not a bad person, she just did bad things. He promised to always be there and play an important role their lives.

He met Will at a coffee shop not long before he was due to leave. It was the day after the judge, who happened to be a close colleague of the judge who delivered Aria, rejected Landon's recommendation and ordered J.J to jail until the trial.

"I know what my wife did was not caused by the tumor," he said. "I wish it was, but I did my own research and saw that was not the case. What causes a person to snap like that completely?"

"I have been studying the human mind for over fifteen years," he said. "Despite perceptions and my own personal desire, I don't know everything."

"The boy's appreciated their letters and you're not bad at drawing for Michael."

"Thanks."

"Will you ever want to see Jennifer again?"

"No," he said. "I might have tolerated the murder attempts as crazy as it sounds but not after what she did to Aria. We're having her check in with a therapist through face time every month while we're gone. The therapist has given his blessing to the trip as Aria seems to have taken the incident in stride surprisingly well."

"It's amazing the way kids bounce back," Will said.

"I know."

"After all you've been through, Spencer I wish you and Chloe and Aria Wright nothing but happiness."

"None of this is your fault Will," he said. "You loved Jennifer and only wanted what was best for her. You were being the good husband she didn't deserve."

Will stared at him.

"Has anyone told you, you have a heart of gold?"

He blushed.

"Not an angry bone your body."

"Anger is a wasted emotion when it is more fulfilling to be compassionate," Reid said. "I am angry at Jennifer, but I also have more important things to focus on."

"I bet you do," he said. "Good luck, Spencer."

"Thank you, Will."

…

"I can't wait to see the world!" Aria exclaimed as they arrived at the airport.

Many people had volunteered to take them, but Reid and Wright chose Darla and Amy. The rest of the team came to see them off.

"It will be the adventure of a lifetime," Wright said.

"Send lots of pictures," Amy said.

"We'll see you in a couple weeks!" Darla said.

Everyone exchanged hugs.

"Ready for this?" Wright asked. "Aria is staying in Darla and Amy's room when they come."

Reid smiled broadly.

"Absolutely."

He kissed her in front of everyone.

There was cheering and clapping.

After so much hardship, this was the promise of a new beginning.

Author's Note:

One more chapter after this.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks!

Chapter Nine:

Lost passports. Missed flights. Temper tantrums. Fighting. These are the things that happen on a trip around the world. Nothing is ever as perfect as imagined, and that is what makes the experience more special.

During that time, they decided they wanted to start a new life together. Of all the places in the world, they chose Philadelphia as it was close enough to friends and family. Reid found a job as a global security consultant. Wright was going to study for the Pennsylvania BAR to be an assistant district attorney. In the future.

It happened in Australia. In a private booth in the Sydney Opera House. Aria was fast asleep not far from them to the resounding orchestra of Carmen. This had been their riskiest tryst yet and this is when they decided it was time.

Her wedding dress from France only had to be let out slightly. Aria was a vision in lavender with Amy and Darla.

Reid looked at his stunning bride. How much pain and suffering they had endured during their first few days together. It didn't seem fair. Now it was all over.

"Chloe Wright, I promise to never let go of your hand. You are the woman of my dreams. We will face challenges and we will conquer them. No life is perfect, but when one only dwell on the imperfections there is no life. I offer you my best efforts as a husband and a father. You are everything to me. I vow there is nothing more important to me than you and our future together."

Wright was in tears. Amy offered her tissues.

"Once upon a time there was a girl whose life was on the verge of disaster. Then she was rescued by a dashing hero. The girl rescued the hero in return. From the hero she gained her own strength and became a woman could also claim the title of hero. They became each other's strength. Spencer Reid, I vow to be your equal as a hero of all that is good. Not everything will be easy, but with you in my life, I know nothing is impossible. I will love you forever my hero."

There wasn't a dry eye in the chapel. The world was as perfect as it could be.

Epilogue:

Thirty Years Later:

"You ready?" her wife Amelia asked.

"Yes," Aria said.

"I am over her if you need me."

"I know."

"We can cut the feed at any time," her chief of staff said.

"I intend to keep it brief," she said.

The transmission to the oval office began.

"Madam President," J.J. said respectfully. "Thank you for meeting me."

"I wanted to meet the person who caused my parents so much suffering and endangered my life as well."

"Yet you want to commute my sentence," she said.

"I understand that several weeks after the tumor was removed, you woke up with no recollection of what you had done. Your last memory was of going to bed after the David Rossi's wedding and finding yourself in prison when you woke up. A new kind of fugue was discovered."

"Your father has taught you mercy," she said.

"Three consecutive sentences of twenty-five years to life seemed excessive," Aria said. "I have lived a full life. With two siblings, and a child of my own, as well as my office, I could not ask for a better life. I feel you deserve a second chance."

"With who?" J.J. asked. "My husband has remarried and returned to New Orleans where my kids still live. All my BAU friends have drifted away from me. What do I have left?"

"I have thought of that," Aria said. "There is a covert cold-case squad composed of ex-convicts supervised by agents. You would be a good fit."

"You may not share his blood, but you are your father's daughter," she said as tears fell.

"I am proud to be considered a child of both Spencer Reid and Chloe Wright."

THE END

Author's Note:

I like to do tour de force happy endings. I don't know if I'll top myself like this ever again in terms of giving Reid such a lavishly happy ending. That won't stop me from trying though.

Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I love it when a story is well-received. I'm starting a new chapter in my life and I don't know where it will lead. I just want to lead it.

To those who read but never review: I fully understand how scary it is to put a few words out there and be judged. I do it every time I submit a chapter. It takes courage to share who you are. I am always looking out for reviews that aren't mean spirited. Share a review and you will show what heroism looks like.

Thanks, as always. And gracias too!


End file.
